odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
@Chi-chan
@Chi-chan (＠ちーちゃん) is an odorite who has a strong dancing style. In her early videos, she was known for her bright hair. Collaboration Units # Member of AZ@TOROiD List of Dances (2010.12.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.11) # "unbreakable tie" feat. @Chi-chan and Hotarubi (2011.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.10) # "Spring Shower" feat. @Chi-chan, Mii, Kawachan, Ryuu, Tachu and Tsubame (2011.02.11) # "Jumping" (2011.03.11) # "Memeshikute" (2011.04.13) # "Spring Shower" feat. @Chi-chan and Okkun (2011.05.06) # "BlackJack" feat. @Chi-chan and END (2011.05.08) # "soar" feat. @Chi-chan and Tadanon (2011.05.09) # "I Love You I Need You" feat. @Chi-chan and Megugu (2011.05.12) # "Shirayuki no Princess wa" feat. @Chi-chan and Rain (2011.05.15) # "Spring Shower" feat. @Chi-chan and Yakkun (2011.05.15) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. @Chi-chan, Tadanon, Yoshoku and Yakkun (2011.05.16) # "I Love You I Need You" feat. @Chi-chan and Fugapi (2011.05.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. @Chi-chan and COTTON CANDY (2011.05.17) # "Interstellar Flight" (2011.05.21) # "Trauma Hostesses" feat. @Chi-chan, Tadanon, TRUMP, Rain, Chika, Nyantaro, Kusari-on Project, kaNami and Norakura (2011.05.26) # "Matryoshka" feat. @Chi-chan and Watsuki (2011.05.27) # "BREEZE" feat. @Chi-chan, Sakurako and Mikanko (2011.06.16) # "Melancholic" feat. @Chi-chan and Chika (2011.06.23) # "Shirayuki no Princess wa" feat. @Chi-chan, Kamen Liar 217 and Reichel (2011.06.26) # "Panda Hero" feat. @Chi-chan and TOYBOX (2011.07.04) # "Taka no Tsume" feat. @Chi-chan and Tsubame (2011.07.12) # "Ribonrura Taisou" feat. @Chi-chan and Tsubame (2011.07.19) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. @Chi-chan, Nikoria, Okame and Tsubakinmo☆ (2011.07.31) # "BREEZE" feat. @Chi-chan, Kozou and Nyamo (2011.08.01) # "Lucifer" feat. @Chi-chan and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.08.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" feat. @Chi-chan, K介 and En (2011.08.23) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" feat. @Chi-chan and Kogeko (2011.08.31) # "Maji YORU 1000%" feat. @Chi-chan, Okame, Mushroom, Chika, Pan2 and Ki-hei (2011.09.04) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" feat. @Chi-chan and Tadanon (2011.09.08) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. AZ@TOROiD (2011.09.09) # "Bangyaru Syndrome" feat. @Chi-chan and Kotaro (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. @Chi-chan and Sakurako (2011.11.22) # "te-yut-te" (2011.11.30) # "fix" (2011.12.09) # "magnet" feat. @Chi-chan and Kogeko (2011.12.23) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. @Chi-chan and Ririri (2011.12.30) # "FREELY TOMORROW" feat. AZ@TOROiD (2012.01.06) # "Daruma-san ga Korunda" (2012.01.10) # "Gu- Gu-" (2012.02.14) # "Fuck PTA" feat. @Chi-chan and Kogeko (2012.04.15) # "Sweet Magic" feat. @Chi-chan, Kaoru and Rin (2012.04.23) # "Girl Attempt" feat. @Chi-chan and Nora (2012.05.02) # "te-yut-te" feat. @Chi-chan, Asu and Rua (2012.05.15) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" feat. @Chi-chan and Datekochasu (2012.06.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.06.15) # "Ribonbura Taisou" (2012.06.27) # "galaxias!" (2012.09.19) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2012.10.05) # "te-yut-te" feat. @Chi-chan and Ririri (2012.12.13) # "Girls" feat. @Chi-chan, Kozou and Mikachinu (2013.01.05) # "Confession Rehearsal" (2013.06.19) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2013.09.11) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2013.09.14) # "Lamb" feat. @Chi-chan, Kozou and Mikachinu (2014.04.26) # "Reincarnation" feat. @Chi-chan, Kozou and Mikachinu (2014.05.01) # "Watashi Raisu Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2014.06.19) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2014.06.28) # "Ojama Mushi" (2014.07.23) # "RAINBOW GIRL (REMIX)" (2014.07.29) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2014.08.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. @Chi-chan and Nyamo (2014.11.06) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2015.02.22) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. @Chi-chan and Zensoku (2015.03.21) # "Angelfish" feat. @Chi-chan and Femto (2015.06.23) # "KnifeLife" feat. @Chi-chan and Zensoku (2015.07.30) # "Hibikaze" feat. @Chi-chan and Mikachinu (2015.08.12) # "Yosogoto" feat. @Chi-chan and Takafumi (2015.08.21) # "PiNK CAT" feat. @Chi-chan, Kozou and Mikumaro (2015.10.04) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. @Chi-chan and Kozou (2015.10.07) # "Soar" (2015.10.14) # "Undead Enemy" feat. @Chi-chan, Amayu and Mikumaro (2015.11.03) }} Sample Video Gallery File:3rp4aS7E.jpeg|Picture from @Chi-chan's Twitter File:B3rvV GCYAAgZqB.jpg|@Chi-chan and Nyamo File: Trivia * She likes cats, horror and games. @Chi-chan's community page * She lives in Nagoya. @Chi-chan's community page External links * Twitter * Instagram Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:NND Female Odorite